Prodigium
Prodigium is a multi-national organization dedicated to tracking, studying, and, if necessary, destroying monsters.Universal Pictures Unveils "Dark Universe" with Name, Mark and Musical Theme For Its Classic Monsters Series of Films. Universal Pictures. prnewswire.com. May 22, 2017. History Defeating a Vampire Sometime prior to 2017, Prodigium faced off against an unknown vampire. They defeated it, keeping its skull in Prodigium Headquarters.'The Mummy' Reboot Teases More Monster Films With Easter Eggs. Zakarin, Jordan. inverse.com. June 9, 2017. Capturing the Gill-man Sometime prior to 2017, Prodigium captured Gill-man in the Amazon rainforest, keeping its arm in Prodigium Headquarters.UMU Looks Inside Dr. Jekyll's Briefcase & Reveals a "Dark Universe"!. Biscotti, Steven. universalmonstersuniverse.com. May 23, 2017. Ahmanet's Campaign Discovery in the Crossrail On June 6, 2017, a tomb containing many coffins dating back to the was discovered in the Crossrail. When Prodigium's leader, Dr. Henry Jekyll, caught wind of this, he seized the discovery site for Prodigium. When Jekyll noticed Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics on the wall, he began to read them, learning the story of Princess Ahmanet. After learning about Ahmanet, Jekyll asked Dr. Jennifer Halsey to go to Egypt with a map in order to gather Ahmanet's sarcophagus. Halsey accepted because she was an archaeologist and wanted to know more about Ancient Egypt. However, Halsey's map was stolen by Nick Morton after the two had a one-night stand. Three days later, on June 9, after an airstrike was called in on militants in Mosul, Iraq, by Morton and Chris Vail, Halsey confronted Morton and got her map back. After the three noticed the tomb of Princess Ahmanet, which had been exposed by the airstrike, they were ordered by Greenway to investigate the tomb.The Mummy Retrieval of Ahmanet's sarcophagus On the orders of Colonel Greenway, Prodigium agent Dr. Jennifer Halsey was tasked with investigating the tomb of Princess Ahmanet with Nick Morton and Chris Vail and transporting her sarcophagus to London for study. However, Ahmanet possessed Vail via a camel spider bite that he had gotten during the investigation of the tomb. Vail attempted to open the sarcophagus, killed Greenway when he commanded Vail to stop, and was forced to be put down with a gunshot to the head by Morton. Ahmanet summoned a murder of crows, which killed the pilots and caused the plane to start crashing. Halsey became the only survivor when Morton gave her the last parachute. Capture of Ahmanet On June 10, 2017, Nick Morton was resurrected by Princess Ahmanet and he was found by Dr. Jennifer Halsey in a morgue. Halsey and Morton were eventually found by Ahmanet, who tried to capture Morton to fulfill her plans of world domination (using the Dagger of Set to implant Morton with the soul of the Egyptian god of death, storms, and chaos, Set, so that Set and Ahmanet may rule the world as king and queen). However, before she could, a group of Prodigium soldiers led by Malik captured both Ahmanet and Morton. Duel in Henry Jekyll's office While Princess Ahmanet was chained up and had mercury forcibly pumped into her bloodstream, Nick Morton was brought to the office of Prodigium's leader, Dr. Henry Jekyll. Jekyll explained to Morton that Prodigium was planning on completing Ahmanet's ritual using the Dagger of Set, killing Morton in the process, before destroying Set via unknown means. While Morton explained that he did not want to comply, Jekyll, who had forgotten to take his serum to suppress his darker side Edward Hyde, transformed into Hyde and began to duel Morton. Meanwhile, Dr. Jennifer Halsey, who was locked out of Jekyll's office, could only watch as Hyde, who outmatched Morton in physical strength, mercilessly pummeled him. As Halsey fought off Malik, who was attempting to keep her out of Jekyll's office, Morton managed to grab a vial of Jekyll's serum and injected Hyde with it, turning him back into Jekyll. Attack on London While Nick Morton fought Edward Hyde, Princess Ahmanet summoned a spider and used it to control a Prodigium technician named Pete. Pete turned up the temperature on the mercury being pumped into Ahmanet's bloodstream, and she vomited it up. Pete then grabbed an axe, breaking Ahmanet's chains and allowing her to break out of Prodigium Headquarters. Ahmanet then shouted, using her voice to break any glass objects in the building, as well as in the . Ahmanet wandered out onto the London streets, using the giant cloud of glass shards to cause havoc in London. Ahmanet then wandered into the Crossrail, using her demonic powers to resurrect the knights in the tombs. The knights then proceeded to slaughter every Prodigium agent in the Crossrail. Duel in the Crossrail Nick Morton and Dr. Jennifer Halsey followed Princess Ahmanet into the Crossrail, but Ahmanet dragged Halsey into the water, drowning her. When Morton caught up to Halsey and found her body, Ahmanet's undead disappeared, their purpose fulfilled. Morton and Ahmanet dueled, with Morton using the Dagger of Set to implant Set into his body. Using Set's powers, Morton defeated Ahmanet, resurrected Halsey, and left, thinking his powers too dangerous to stay around Halsey. Following the duel, Halsey talked about Morton's fate with Dr. Henry Jekyll, discussing whether or not Morton will succumb to Set's dark powers. Members Known Monsters Captured Facilities Paraphernalia To be added. Vehicles To be added. Appearances Trivia *Prodigium's name comes from the Latin phrase Monstrum vel prodigium, which means "a warning of monsters." Behind the Scenes When the Dark Universe was first announced, it was revealed that Prodigium would be the connecting tissue between the various films. However, with the under-performance of The Mummy and subsequent re-planning of the Dark Universe, it is unknown if this is still the case.Universal's 'The Invisible Man' Reboot Lands New Director, Johnny Depp No Longer to Star. Welk, Brian. thewrap.com. January 28, 2019. External Links *Official website References Category:Organizations Category:Prodigium